First Impressions
by LaynaPanda
Summary: "And if you want, you want to bang later?" Where Natsu Dragneel accidentally asks hot new neighbor Lucy Heartfillia to bang instead of hang. —Natsu


**notes: **i don't even know where this came from or if this will be uploaded because fanfiction is being an ass and not letting me upload any new stories. let see how long it does take—_june 23, 2012  
_ENJOY.

* * *

Waking up early on a Sunday, Natsu was beyond pissed that his precious day-off was disturbed by loud sounds that appeared to be from his neighbor. After the stupid family of seven moved out yesterday—and thank _god_ they moved out before his mental stability was still intact—he was now going crazy because his new neighbor decided to move in at _eight in the morning on a Sunday_.

What the fuck was this? It was _Sunday. _And it was _eight in the morning_. Who is crazy enough to wake up this early?

Grabbing his unoccupied pillow, Natsu pressed it against his face as he let out a groan.

He was going to give this new neighbor a piece of _his_ mind alright.

Deciding to get up and start living life, Natsu cursed all the way towards the bathroom as the sound of moving boxes and furniture came from the outdoors and in-doors. It sucked to live in an apartment with no sound-proof walls or doors but it was sometimes fun to fuck around with his neighbors by bringing home girls and making them scream his name.

It always made him laugh and he just _loved_ the hate mail he received.

After using the bathroom, the pink-haired male yawned and dragged himself all the way towards his door to have a peek a the new neighbor. He was thinking it was some kind of family since when he looked outside that very bright morning, he saw a large box full of dolls. Either it was a family or a woman with weird likes.

Unlocking his lock, Natsu opened the door just a bit to peek outside, looking left and right to see a couple of boxes out in the hallway and the door right next door open as men came in and out helping with the move-in.

Although he didn't get the first look at his new neighbor, he didn't care at this point. This person was definitely a monster making all these poor men help with the move-in so early in the morning.

Closing his door back shut, he decided to go yell—_greet_ the new neighbor, later.

—**X**—

When it was finally one in the afternoon, the constant _bang thump boom_ went down and the stupid _U-HAUL _truck was out of the parking lot making the male thank the lord for allow him to keep his sanity for a bit longer. He was finally going to sleep his frustration away and finally sneak in a few more hours to his Sunday schedule but right as he was about to, music starts blasting from next door.

And of course, _that_ was going to help him catch a few Z's.

Angry, frustrated, and sleep deprived, the male shoved his feet into a pair of sandals before marching his way next door.

It wasn't _that_ bad since her music taste was on point but the way she woke him up at eight with the entire move-in and constant loud noises, he was done with his new neighbors shit.

And of course standing his in pajama's half-naked, he wasn't a happy camper.

Banging his fist on the door as hard and loud as he can, he put a scowl on his face as he leaned against the door-frame. "Hey, dick-face! Open the fucking door or turn your music down, will ya?!"

Being ignored by his new neighbor, he was furious at this point and slammed his fist against the wooden door making the music inside slowly become soft and footsteps approach. He prepared to chew this new person out but when the door swung open and his eyes landed on his new neighbor, he felt the air be sucked out of his lungs as all he could do was stare in shock.

Standing in front of him was a blonde dress in a tight tank top and comfortable boy-shorts, her golden hair perched up on her head in a messy bun. She had large doe brown orbs and she had a body like a goddess making his pants feel a _bit_ too tight on him.

"Erm, is there something I can do for you?" She spoke in a soft sing-song like voice making him gulp and sputter slightly. "U—uh, erm, uh, can you keep it down a bit? I'm trying to, uh, sleep, y'know?"

"It's one in the afternoon." She deadpanned making him scoff. "And it's a Sunday. My only day-off so will you just turn your music down a _tad_ bit?"

"Sure, sorry." She sighed, flashing a small smile. "I'll turn it down."

"Thanks."

Having nothing to say back, she just gave him a small nod before slowly closing her door making Natsu's eyes widen in alarm. His arm shot out and stopped the door from closing surprising both of them.

"Oh—uh, erm, sorry. I just—uh, I'm Natsu."

Quirking her brow, she nodded, holding onto the corner of her door and her doorknob. "I'm Lucy... Lucy Heartfillia."

"Well uh, Lucy, if you need anything, I'm down the hall so don't be a stranger, okay?" He nodded towards his apartment as Lucy peeked down the hall to look down before flushing slightly. Her grip tightened around the doorknob and she looked at him shyly, smiling. "Thanks."

"And if you want, you want to bang later?" He said, trying to sound casual about it when he realized what he said the second he said it.

An awkward silence past them and now Natsu was the one blushing, his eyes wide in alarm.

"I—I mean, I uh, I mean hang. I don't mean bang I mean—urgh, I, we _can_ if you want but I was meaning to say hang not bang so I just—urgh, this is the worst first impression ever." He muttered, looking away in embarrassment as he shoved his hands in his sweatpants as Lucy stare at him for a minute. Soon, a giggle erupted out of her pretty pink lips and it made Natsu look up in surprise, watching how she blushed pink and smiled widely. "Yeah, sure, we can hang."

"R—really?"

"Yeah. Just let me unpack a bit and I'll be over soon, yeah?"

"Alright..." He said, feeling pride swell up in his chest as Lucy flashed yet another smile before waving. "Bye Natsu. Can't wait to _bang_ you later." She snorted before erupting into a full sets of giggles making him frown and watch how she disappeared into her apartment.

Now that he thinks about it, he should have said hi or hey to start it off instead.

* * *

**notes: **wow it ended up as shitty as ever. but whatever, i just thought of it this so i just thought maybe. xD  
hope you liked it. leave a lovely review :)


End file.
